


Fifty Times

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, going into labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: So many missed calls can't mean anything good.





	Fifty Times

Kells grins at the guys as they walk out stage, his adrenaline pumping from playing in front of a couple thousand people. “That was fucking nuts.”

Slim makes a noise in agreement, “Reminded me of the first shows we did.”

“It did, I feel like I could run five miles and not be tired.”

Rook shares a grin with him, “Race you to the green room.”

“Deal.” He says, before booking it. A laugh escaping him when he hears Rook yelling that he cheated.

Entering the green room, he grins at the look on Rook’s face when he enters the room a few seconds later. “I have a foot on you, did you really think you were going to win?” He teases, reaching for his phone in the bag they kept for them.

“You have a few inches not a foot.”

“It’s more than a few.” Baze fake coughs, making Rook glare at him.

The grin that was on Kells face and the high he felt is replaced by fear, and the whole room changes with the change in his mood.

“What happened?” Slim asks, seeing his face.

“I-I don’t know, Pete’s called me like fifty times.” He presses on Pete’s number, only for it to ring and then go to voicemail. “Fuck.” He presses Y/Ns number seeing that she also called a number of times, only for the same thing to happen. “Y/N isn’t picking up.”

Slim and Dre share an uneasy look that, Kells catches. “What?” He snaps.

“I know that Y/N is only eight months, but what if she went into labor?” Slim says, gently, knowing how much this could upset his friend.

He immediately shakes his head, even though he knows it’s possible. “No, we have one more show, and I was going to be there. I need to be there.” At his last sentence, Dre is already disappearing from the room with his phone, calling the next venue to tell them they’re cancelling and will reschedule at a later date.

Slim looks at him, with an unreadable expression before saying anything. “Ask Diddy for a favor, ask if you can borrow the jet, he’s here too, and was suppose to leave in like three hours, ask him. You need to be there for Y/N.”

He nods, going to call Diddy only for a call from Pete to show across the screen.

“Pete! What’s going on?”

“Thank god,” Pete breathes a sigh of relief. “Y/N went into labor, she’s only dilated five inches, but the doctor is pretty sure the baby is going to be born before noon.”

Kells nods, trying to process. “Okay, look tell her I will be there. That I promise I will be there.”

“Will do.”

“Also, thank you Pete.” Before Pete can respond Kells hangs up, and is already calling Diddy. “I need a favor.”

Five hours later, Kells rushes through the same hospital his daughter was born at nearly nine years before. Getting to the room he was told she was in, he yanks open the door, and practically runs over to Y/N. The person standing next to her, quickly moving so he can take their place.

“I’m here, I’m here.” He presses a kiss to her forehead, his hand already in hers. “Are you okay.”

She turns her face, to press it against his arm, “No. This hurts.”

“She’s seven inches.” A British accent tells him, making him look at the two people standing on the other side of her bed.

“Thank you both so much for being here and helping her out.” He says, looking at his brother and the woman who had become like a sister to his girlfriend.

“It’s no problem man, we’re all family here.” Pete tells him.

“We owe Kate like a lot. She’s been holding my hand.” Y/N tells him, the sentence ending with a groan as another contraction hits her. Her grip on his hand tightens, and if he hadn’t believed that women were strong before he would have now, he couldn’t imagine Kate having been holding her hand for the past few hours.

“I’m going to get the nurse, it’s been over thirty minutes they checked her.” Kate says, before leaving the room and Pete following her, wanting to give the two a moment alone.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here.” He whispers, brushing her hair out of her face.

“It’s okay.” She smiles up at him, before another contraction hits. Y/N pants as the contraction finishes. “I think it’s time. I want to push.”

His eyes widen. “You want to push?”

She nods, “I feel like I need to push.”

He’s about to ask if he should go find the doctor, but the doctor walks in, Pete and Kate following him.

The doctor reaches for a pair of new gloves, “Any changes?” He asks her.

She nods, “I feel like I should push.”

The doctor, moves to look, he doesn’t even bother checking how many inches she’s dilated. “Well, I can see the head, and that means it’s time.” He turns to the nurse that Kells hadn’t noticed entered the room. “It’s time, page the rest of the team.” He turns back to Y/N. “Alright, everyone is this room can stay, since it’s only you three, or you can just choose to have one or two.”

Before she can say, that it’s fine if they all stay, Pete says something. “I’ll be in the waiting room, calling everyone. I don’t think I can handle seeing you in pain.” He tells Y/N, squeezing her free hand, before letting go.

“Kate, can you stay?” Y/N asks, her nerves apparent.

She nods, “Of course.”

Kells squeezes her hand, silently telling her he’s not going anywhere.

With the rest of the team entering the room, Pete presses a kiss to Kate’s cheek before walking out of the room, the list of people he needs to call in the forefront of his mind.

“You ready to do this?” Kells asks her.

She nods, “Ready as can be.”


End file.
